This invention relates to connections between boot shields for remote manipulators.
A remote manipulator generally consists of a pair of telescoping members supporting a gripper that can be rotated and extended through a wide operating field. The mechanism for actuating the gripper is controlled by an operator. Remote manipulators are commonly used in radioactive hot cells and medical cells where the operator must be shielded from contamination from the materials he is working with. To provide protection from contamination from material leaking out of the hot cell at the locations where the manipulator extends through the hot cell walls, boot shields are provided. Boot shields cover the portion of the manipulator inside of the hot cell and are sealed at the hot cell wall. Boot shields are generally made of an impervious plastic material and are formed as a single piece having dissimilarly sized sections to fit over the telescoping members of the manipulator or are formed of two separate sections which are jointed together, such as by welding.
A major problem with boot shields is the failure rate at the junction between the two sections, whether the shield has been continuously formed or joined. This failure is caused by the stresses imposed when operating the gripper and results in frequent replacement. Shield replacement is costly and time consuming in that the entire hot cell must be shut down. Repair of the joint is generally not feasible due to the nature of the boot material.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connection between boot shield sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and means for joining two boot shield sections which is not so subject to failure due to the stresses of operation.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.